The Internet of Things (IoT) is a network of objects that may be accessible through a network, such as the Internet. These objects may include embedded or auxiliary systems to monitor the state of the objects and provide state information to other objects in the IoT. Many concerns and obstacles are brought forth because of the near-complete connectivity provided by such a model. Security breaches may become more costly or expose more sensitive data, or unreliable systems may cause economic or social costs when the systems are most needed.